


All Dolled Up

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Restraints, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack decides to dress up for his boyfriend, and Robin more than appreciates it.





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something a little different so here it is! Excuse any mistakes because it's super late at night.

Jack was shaking as he put on the last of his outfit, hoping that Robin would love it.

He stared in the mirror at his ensemble, the pink mesh top layered over the white lacy bra standing out the most. He'd reluctantly asked his friend Suzy to go shopping with him for this outfit, since she had far more experience in this department than him. The baby pink of the top was bright against his pale skin, framing the lace and ruffles of the bra beneath it. The skirt was a matching pink, way too uncomfortably short for Jack's comfort, but at least it showed off his legs. The most embarrassing part though was the white thong peeking out from beneath the skirt, and Jack had actually blushed when Suzy picked it out for him. Jack sighed as he sat down, pulling out the makeup palette that he'd bought, trying to remember Suzy's advice for eyeliner, unfortunately fucking up quite a few times. He still had a few hours to prepare until Robin got home from hanging out with his friends, hoping to perfect the look.

Hours passed as Jack finally put the brush down, inspecting his work. He'd opted for a dramatic cat eye look, light pink and white eye shadows blended together on his lids. He went for a natural looking pink lipstick, adding a bubblegum flavored lip gloss for extra effect. Jack smiled as he stood up, adding a choker and assorted jewelry to the look, bending down to retrieve the box from underneath his bed. It was a pair of six inch white heels, and Jack wasn't quite looking forward to walking in them. As he put them on over his sheer white thigh highs, the anxiety hit him again. What if Robin thought this was weird? Surely he wouldn't just walk out on Jack, right? He tried not to think about that as he put the finishing touches on everything, going into the kitchen to start working on dinner. The plan was to surprise Robin as he came into the house, and tease him for as long as possible. Of course Suzy had coached him on the whole thing, claiming that this setup was a hit with her husband Arin, so Jack could only hope that it'd work with Robin.

Before long, Jack heard the telltale sound of the living room door opening and closing, Robin's voice echoing through the house.

"Babe, where are you at?"

Jack froze at the sound of his voice, his nerves spiking again. He took a deep breath as he heard Robin's footsteps get closer to the kitchen. Just as Jack was turning around to leave, he saw Robin in the doorway, mouth hanging open. Jack's hands immediately went to cover himself in shame, turning his gaze down to the ground. But before he could even move, he was being pushed against the kitchen counter, feeling Robin's hands ghosting along his hips.

"You look so fucking good, you know that? I could just fuck you right here if I wanted to," Robin's voice was low as his hands went lower, dipping below the waistband of the skirt. Jack bit his lip, throwing his head back as Robin's hands grew closer to his cock. Jack let out a small whine as Robin kissed along the side of his neck, nibbling as he went along. As he went in for a kiss, Jack brought a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"You think I'm just gonna let you kiss me? You've gotta work for it. I'm the one doing the teasing tonight," Jack chuckled, hearing Robin groan as he pried Robin's hands from his hips, shoving him off.

"Now go sit down while I get some stuff done, okay?" Jack said coyly, batting away Robin's hand as he tried to touch his ass. "Also, you can look, but you can't touch," Jack laughed as Robin huffed, going to sit at the table. Jack giggled to himself, realizing that Robin liked this idea way more than he could've hoped. Jack knew that it would take everything in him not to just pounce on Robin right now and get fucked into next week, but he'd sure as hell try not to. After all, this was about driving Robin crazy, and Jack intended to do just that. He decided to up the ante already as he saw Robin taking a sip of water, and an idea came to mind. Jack made his way over to the fridge, opening it and pretending to drop something, getting in the position.

"Well fuck. Looks like I have to pick that up," Jack huffed out in a higher voice than planned, spreading his legs slightly and bending over as much as he could in the heels. When he picked up the bottle, he heard a strained moan coming from the table, and Robin cursing. Jack decided to give him a little show, wiggling his ass a bit and bending slightly more so that his ass was almost completely exposed. He heard another sputter from Robin and another string of curses as he smiled, getting back up and turning around. He could see that Robin had literally choked on his water, his face bright red and the table wet.

"Why do I always have to clean up your messes?" Jack sighed, putting on a fake sense of annoyance. The only sounds in the room were the clicking of Jack's heels on the kitchen floor and Robin's heavy breathing. Jack picked up a towel and leaned over Robin to scrub at the table. He could Robin's hot breath on his shoulder and his gaze on Jack's ass, so close to Robin yet so far. He thought that maybe Robin would crack and touch him, but Jack could see one of his hands hold a death grip on his phone and the other gripping the chair. He was clearly fighting the urge to reach out and touch Jack, but he knew that he had to be good. Jack smirked at that as he hummed, arching slightly and sticking his ass out as much as he could.

"You know, I think I need to check my phone. Mind if I sit down?" Jack hummed, staring Robin straight in the eyes as Robin nodded in confusion, not knowing what to expect. Jack gave a coy smile as he picked up his phone from the table and sat straight on Robin's lap, straddling him. Robin choked out a moan as Jack purposefully ground his ass against Robin's clothed cock, a small moan slipping from his lips. Robin's knuckles were turning white at the force he was gripping the chair with, breathing heavily and trying not to touch.

"Jack for the love of god just let me fuck you already," Robin moaned as he began to thrust up, but Jack placed a hand on his leg, stopping him.

"Did I say you could do that? Because I'm pretty sure I didn't," Jack said mockingly, lifting himself off of Robin's lap. Robin whined and reached out for Jack, but got a light slap on the hand.

"You do what I say, got it?" Jack purred, leaning over until their faces were only inches apart. Robin was staring at his impeccable makeup, swallowing hard.

"Yes, sir," Robin said, his voice strained from the lust he was feeling. A wave of heat shot through Jack at that word, and his cock was already starting to get hard through the thing fabric of the thong. Maybe they'd have to explore that some other time. But for now, Jack smirked as he made his way to the sink, swishing his hips along the way.

"I want you to get over here and help me with the dishes. But I expect you to behave, alright?" Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing Robin nod as he quickly walked over to Jack, the bulge in his jeans noticeable now. 

"On second thought, maybe you should do them," Jack mused, motioning for Robin to start while he positioned himself at Robin's back. Jack heard the audible gasp from him as he pressed his hips against Robin's ass, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jack could tell that he was having trouble doing the simple task as he continued to press his clothed cock against Robin's ass, occasionally twisting his hips. It wasn't long before Jack decided to get bolder, pushing the hem of his shirt up and running his hands along the skin there. Robin was breathing heavier as Jack's hands made their way down to his crotch, palming at the bulge there.

"If you're a good boy then maybe you'll get to fuck me," Jack whispered in his ear, nibbling at Robin's neck. That's when he heard the crash of a plate hitting the floor, breaking. Robin leaned back into Jack's touch, throwing his head back and placing his hand over Jack's, turning his head and capturing Jack's lips in a kiss. As much as Jack wanted this, he knew that he had to keep up the act. So he reluctantly broke the kiss, stepping away from Robin. He heard Robin whine again at the loss of contact and Jack couldn't stop a laugh from escaping.

"Look at that, you made another mess. Clean that up and meet me in the bedroom for your punishment," Jack tried to sound annoyed, hoping that Robin bought it. As he turned to leave, he just knew that Robin was staring at his ass again and he smirked to himself.

Several minutes passed as Jack rummaged through the closet, looking for the things he'd need. Luckily their bed was suited for the things they'd be doing, thankful that Robin had bought it in the first place. Jack smiled as he laid out the paddle and rope on the nightstand, already anticipating what was coming next. Just as he heard Robin's footsteps, he quickly retrieved something special from the closet. They hadn't used it since their last pet play scene, but Robin always went crazy for it. When he turned around, Robin was standing there, his face blushed a nice pink. 

"Took you long enough. Now sit on the bed and let me take care of you. It's the least I can do," Jack smirked as he saw Robin quickly sit down, a look of confusion on his face.

"I thought I was getting punished," Robin sounded confused as Jack sank to his knees, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and removing them along with his boxers.

"Oh don't worry, that's still happening. But I thought that maybe I'd give you a break. But the rule of no touching still stands. If you touch me in any way, I'll stop and the punishment will be worse. Got it?" Jack stared up at him, a stern look on his face.

"Yes sir," Robin stuttered as Jack wrapped his hand around Robin's cock, taking the head into his mouth. Even after all the times they'd done this, Jack never grew tired of the way Robin looked when Jack deepthroated him. Sometimes it was hard since Robin was so big, but he didn't mind in the least. Robin was already breathing heavily, his hands tangling in the sheets to avoid touching him. Jack released Robin's cock with a lewd pop as he licked along the underside, smirking as Robin groaned above him. Jack braced himself as took half of Robin's length in his mouth all at once, sucking as Robin unexpectedly bucked up into his mouth. Jack gagged a bit, bracing his hands on Robin's hips as he bobbed his head up and down. Suddenly, he felt Robin's hands in his hair, shoving Jack further down onto his cock.

"You're doing so good, Jack, taking my cock like that, oh fuck-," Robin's voice was cut off as Jack released his cock, knocking his hands out of his hair. Before Robin could do anything, Jack was pushing him back onto the bed, straddling him with his hand at Robin's throat.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you? Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson," Jack growled as he tightened his grip on Robin's neck, squeezing. Robin's cock jumped at that as he moaned long and loud, his eyes fluttering closed. 

"Harder, please," Robin gasped out, his grip on the sheets tightening. Jack obliged, squeezing a bit tighter, his other hand going to play with one of Robin's nipples. Robin was moaning louder as Jack squeezed, pinching his nipple. Robin's hips bucked up and Jack could feel his hard cock against his ass. Jack released Robin's throat, reaching over for the rope. He heard Robin take in a deep breath as he started to wrap the rope around his wrists, looping them through the holes in the bedposts. 

"That wasn't enough, was it? Now you can't touch me no matter what. You're completely at my mercy," Jack whispered as he surged forward, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The kiss was a mess of too much teeth and tongue, but Jack didn't care at this point. It wasn't long before Jack broke the kiss, bringing his hands to Robin's chest and raking his nails down the expanse of it. Robin hissed in pain, moaning as Jack scratched harder, small droplets of blood rising to the surface.

"This is what happens when you're not a good boy and now you have to deal with it," Jack moaned as he ground his ass against Robin's cock, the fabric of the skirt already stained. Jack vaguely remembered that he was still fully clothed, his heels no doubt ripping holes in the sheets. But nothing mattered right now, all he wanted was Robin. 

"Just let me fuck you, please, I need it so bad sir," Robin groaned, Jack reaching under his skirt to move the thong out of the way.

"Well, since you're asking so nicely," Jack chuckled as he positioned Robin's cock at his entrance and sank down. Jack groaned at the stretch, thankful that he'd already prepped himself earlier.

"Your cock feels so good babe," Jack moaned as Robin started to thrust up, his nails scratching at Robin's hips. Robin was thrusting into him, hard and fast and Jack was trying to match his pace. Everything felt so overwhelming, and Jack felt like he was going to explode from the pent up lust. Robin's cock was hitting the right spot, every thrust sending heat through Jack's body. He never got tired of this, of being fucked like there was no tomorrow. Robin knew exactly how to rile him up and god was it working. They were both moaning ridiculously loud, and he could see Robin fighting against the ropes.

"Untie me, please. I just wanna touch you," Robin begged, as Jack obliged, reaching up to untie him. But as soon as he did, he was being flipped over, Robin thrusting in even harder. Jack was panting hard now as he tried to keep up with Robin, but he knew that he'd come soon if he wasn't careful. 

"Fuck me harder, I can take it, just do it!" Jack moaned high and loud, feeling Robin's hands lift up his skirt.

"Look at you, all dolled up for me. You look so fucking good, you're my little whore aren't you?" Robin growled as he thrust in deeper, jolting Jack further up the bed. Jack knew that his heels were digging into Robin's back, but neither of him seemed to care as one of Robin's hands trailed up to his neck, waiting for Jack to give him the okay.

"Fucking do it, choke me, just do something," Jack whined as Robin gripped his throat tight, cutting off his breathing. Jack was gasping for air, his hips moving erratically and his head swimming with pleasure. 

"You like being used like this? You really are just a whore, but you're mine," Robin grunted, his other hand gripping Jack's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. Everything was too much for Jack, between the hands on his throat and cock, and the sensation of being full. But god did he love it, he really did love being used like a toy. He could feel Robin's hips stuttering, his thrusts faltering. In the spur of the moment, Jack reached up and pulled Robin into a kiss, their mouths colliding. The hand was still on his throat, and Jack knew that he was on the brink of orgasm. 

"You gonna come for me you fucking slut?" Robin growled into his mouth, his hand moving faster on Jack's cock, his hand tightening on his throat. Jack gasped as he came right there, what little air he had left leaving his lungs as Robin broke the kiss and shoved him back down, finally releasing Jack's throat. At the last second, Robin pulled out, coming all over Jack's shirt, some it dripping down onto his skirt. They were both panting heavily, Robin coming up to kiss Jack gently. Jack wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders, kissing him softly. They finally broke apart, Robin making a face as he stared at Jack's stained clothes.

"You sure we can get this stuff clean? Because I'd really like you to wear this again," Robin laughed, getting Jack out of the soiled clothes. When they were both naked, Jack pulled up the covers and snuggled up to Robin, resting his face in the crook of his neck.

"So I'd say that was a success?" Jack said coyly, smiling as Robin laughed, kissing the top of his hair.

Before long, they were both drifting off to sleep and Jack made a mental note to consult his friends for ideas more often.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr, transantisepticeye.tumblr.com!


End file.
